<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Latency by Scarletfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872027">Latency</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfiction/pseuds/Scarletfiction'>Scarletfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Eli, Alpha Hawk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Beta Demetri, Fluff, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Demetri, Presentation, Romance, Smut, True Mates, coping with change, redemption fic, was one designation but they changed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfiction/pseuds/Scarletfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Demetri is a beta for all his 15 years of life, and never thought otherwise. Then Hawk 16 came along, and pulled the latent omega out of him, in the middle of all the drama in the series. Canon-ish AU with ABO dynamics and mates.  </p><p>Its takes place in the time from moon's party, to right after the school brawl in the second season.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demetri &amp; Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Latency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Everything is almost canon just with ABO dynamics.</p><p>Demetri is a beta for all his 15 years of life, and never thought otherwise. Then Hawk 16 came along, and pulled the latent omega out of him, in the middle of all the drama in the series. Canon-ish AU with ABO dynamics and mates.  </p><p>Its takes place in the time from moon's party, to right after the school brawl in the second season.</p><p>start off the fic Demetri is 15 Eli is 16</p><p>A month after Demetri changed he is 16 and then Eli 17</p><p>:A/N</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demetri was a beta for most of his life he is currently 15, and believed that's all he will ever be. Eli is an alpha and is now 16, but he was a weak one when he presented. They have been best friends, for most of their life, before they were given their class designation, and despite all that they became very close to each other. They never thought anything would break them apart. They went through so much together. All the good the bad and the ugly of it all. </p><p>Through all this Demetri had feelings for Eli for years, but never did anything about. Thinking he is just a beta, and he and Eli would not work.</p><p>Then they met Miguel, and he was on of them and alpha as well, and not very opposing aura on him yet. Miguel joined Cobra Kai when they came back to the valley, and after that he became a Rockstar after the cafeteria fight. And both of them went and tried to join, and they both left, but his Eli went back changed into Hawk a few weeks later. </p><p>Demetri still felt for him, suddenly things started to change slowly, but surely things went bad between him and Hawk, in mythical proportions. He became a bully to Demetri, after he started mistreating, and always being angry at him. wanting him to fit Hawk's new standards, and he went full out monster on him, when they found out that he joined Miyagi do dojo.</p><p>Then after that, all their wars played out for everyone involved, with new players and old.</p><p>Roughly for about two months before school reopens, Demetri started feeling weird for weeks, anytime he is near Hawk, and not cause of the usual situations of discomfort. He could feel his body changing, and one day he passes out in the dojo sending everyone in panic.</p><p>He was taken to hospital, three weeks before the first day school, doctors didn't know what was happening to him, so they did a lot tests, and he hated the hospital because he ended up staying a week. The doctors tell him that they will have all the information soon, and they will let him know. </p><p>He is fine and showed no signs of anything for two weeks, he is overjoyed at that, and he is allowed to go to school the first day. He goes back to school, and then the first day school brawl happens, and he puts his ex best friend through a trophy case, and Miguel lands on the steps with a sickening crash. And everything is on the internet.</p><p>Demetri's mother finds out the truth, all the dirty ones come to light, he just tells her everything he doesn't care anymore. He is un burdened by that guilt afterwards, when he is finished. He is suspended, he passes out home again, a week and a half after that debacle at school. </p><p>He is in the hospital again, they tell him they will know soon what's wrong with him, he is there for a few days, so when he is bored, he puts on his normal clothes, and visits Miguel a lot. Carmen and his grandma knows him well now, Carmen thinks he is a latent omega but he snorts, "No way, me how?", </p><p>"Anything is possible Demetri, the things I have seen being a nurse, and you are showing the signs." He hopes she is wrong, that would be more chaos on top of chaos.</p><p>Demetri is in his proper clothes again, and the devil has found him, he has a sudden run in with Hawk of all people, after seeing Demetri leave Miguel room a couple times. This is the third time, and he follows him this time outside of the hospital, passing the parking lot there are a lot of trees to the front of them, and he stops looking at the night sky, Demetri stays there for a bit silent, which is very rare for him. Unknowing of the devil following him.</p><p>Hawk growls out to alert him, and you see Demetri being startled, he knows that growl anywhere. He turns around staying his ground, and in shock of why Hawk was here now, and they just kept staring at each other this is their first meeting since the fight. This is not a good situation right now, the luck he has been having these days, </p><p>"You have some nerve visiting Miguel."</p><p>"I can do what I want Hawk its a free country, I didn't throw him off those stairs.",</p><p>"But your dojo mate did!",</p><p>"And your psyco dojo mate started it, and how many things you did to me, hmm?" and he actually growled at Hawk, making him stop for moment., "What are you doing here abuser? Why are you following me? Don't you give me enough grief on the daily already? Please leave me be! I really don't need this right now.", </p><p>And when goes to walk back towards the hospital, and past him it was then that Hawk noticed the hospital band on his wrist, and when he passes he grabbed his wrist looking at the band, "Why are you admitted to the hospital Demetri?"</p><p>Demetri eyes flashed silver making Hawk take step back, "That is none of your business Hawk, I don't need this bullshit from you-" his eyes flashed again, but that's impossible. </p><p>Hawk said, "Demetri your eyes are flashing silver! How is that possible?" and he freezes brows furrowing. Then his phone rings breaking the tense atmosphere, and its his mom probably worried as where he is, he looks at Hawk to back off. </p><p>And he answers her, and he can hear her worriedly ask, "Where are you Demetri?"</p><p>"I went to visit Miguel again, and I walked outside!"</p><p>"Shit Demetri!" it was shocking to hear her curse like that, "You need to get back in the hospital!"</p><p>"What's wrong mom?"</p><p>"Demetri you are presenting right now-, </p><p>"What? How I thought I was a beta and you couldn't present after a certain age?",</p><p>"Yes but there are thousands of people who present late, Demetri you will present by tomorrow. It won't be kind on your body the doctors need you back here now, you are an omega Demetri!" Hawk cursed out loud, when he got the truth he wanted to hear so badly, "They think that a really strong alpha pulled this out of you!", </p><p>"Fuck! What?" they looked at each other in shock, "You did this to me.", </p><p>"Demetri you need to calm down!", it was then the Demetri's mom realized that her son was not alone. </p><p>Demetri was so angry at his predicament, growling hard at Hawk, and then it stops all of a sudden, and he freezes. Then Demetri scent changes, and holy fucking shit that was pure insanity, because if he thought he smelt great scents before, they all just paled in comparison, cause Demetri's scent just killed them all!</p><p>His alpha was screaming at him to mate him, and he had reign all this, that is not right, right now. Demetri will kill him. Instead he grabbed Demetri's forgotten phone, and could hear Demetri's poor mother, screaming on the other end in worry, "Ms. John, its Eli!", </p><p>"Eli?! Eli holy god why are with him?!!"</p><p>"Long story-", </p><p>"Are you looking to fight my son while he like this?, Has the little boy I helped grow up, repay me like this by abusing his best friend? You really have no honor left, where is he?" That really stung! but he kept quiet.</p><p>"He is changing already, his scent changed here and its fucking strong!", </p><p>"You need to bring him to me, can you do that?", </p><p>"Yes where?", </p><p>"4th floor.", and he hung up and picked him up bridal style, and Hawk was completely drowned in his scent, of burnt pineapples, Demetri stuck his nose in his neck, stayed there, unresponsive and deep in headspace. When he went in the hospital, he didn't let anyone stop him, growling hard at everyone, and when he got into the elevator, everything was concentrated between them. It was all too much.</p><p>When he got to the 4th floor the smell of Ms. John, and the doctors who were waiting, greeted him, and they reached to take Demetri from him, and didn't want to let him go. Ms. John was saying "This is not you Eli, you wouldn't be too happy with yourself when your mind is clear. Now let the doctors see to Demetri, and if you want to stay afterwards when you head is clear you can, but you and me need to talk.", he still looked them warningly, when he went to part them Demetri let out a growl of complaint, but he was taken away and it was rough to part. Ms. John ushered them to seats, and a nurse hit Hawk with a neutralizer, to calm him out of the headspace.</p><p>It takes roughly fifteen minutes to work, and he looks around trying recall everything that just happened. Oh shit a lot happened, that was intense, he doesn't know what he supposed to be feeling right now. He looks to Ms. John across from him, and she doesn't look to pleased at the situation, but she is not yelling at him so that's a plus. He nods to her, looking sheepish and unsure, "Ms. John"</p><p>"Eli its been a while."</p><p>He nods feeling ashamed, "It has."</p><p>"If I didn't know who you were before, I would totally think Hawk and Eli are two totally different people. You are two different beings entirely, and they are both focused on my son, the son you grew up with, son you left behind, the son you betrayed! If I had known what you would cost him, I would never let him continue to be your friend. </p><p>When he put you through that glass case after you hunted him down like a psyco, yes I saw the videos, the thousands of them on the internet, I was fucking glad he finally stood up to you. But now this is another dilemma, you made my beta son present to an omega, could it be to survive this insanity between the two of you, maybe you will leave him alone now! Or are you are his mate on some level somewhere, and I am not willing to let that happen at all."</p><p>Hawk was stunned stupid by her entire tirade, she is entitled to her anger with him, they stay silent for a couple minutes, going back over everything she said, "I think you should leave. If you have any good in you please stay away from him please.",</p><p>He felt defeated, "I will leave, I need to think too!", and he stops when he suddenly takes of the black hoodie he is wearing, and gives it to her, and says with a blush on his face, "Give him this if he needs my scent. As much we both don't like this, it will help him."</p><p>As he was walking back to the elevator it opened and out spilled the whole Larusso family, and they all stopped suddenly when they saw him, and then looked confused and looked at Ms. John,</p><p>"What are you doing here Hawk?",</p><p>"Long story princess.", not editing his Hawk tone at all in front of them,</p><p>"Just like you warning me to stay away from Miguel, although you have no place to do so, I am warning you stay away Demetri please. Otherwise it wouldn't be Demetri putting you through something.", Amanda and Daniel were to intervene,</p><p>"I think we all just need to calm down yea." Daniel said, "What has happened, that brought you here?" And he explained what happened, leaving out some things. Amanda left them there, and rushing to Ms. John side,</p><p>Daniel told him "You had your head on, and thanks doing the right thing.", and placed his hand on his shoulder giving him a comforting squeeze, and left Sam and Hawk there,</p><p>"So you are the alpha that made Demetri an omega? Holy shit that's fucked up!"</p><p>"Now that's something we can finally agree on princess."</p><p>"So you are leaving him?"</p><p>"Ms. John is not happy with me right now, and she has every right to do so, and the only person I could have spoken to is Miguel, he is in a coma, and Sensei Lawrence is MIA."</p><p>She actually looked sympathetic, "Please don't talk to Kreese about this! You know he isn't right in the head, look at what you did already to Demetri, cause of that fool whispering in your ear, and trashing the dojo, and other innocent people you bullied as well. He might tell you to kill him, do you know the danger he is in now from your Cobra Kai snakes, Kreese wouldn't want you to leave for a mate, his prized beast, never! </p><p>If you didn't, listen to him you and Demetri could have had a normal life by now, but fate has called you on your bullshit, and said you need to think for yourself Hawk. And stop using all the millions of excuses you use on a daily to fuck with us, 'the enemy', he was your half even before he turned into an omega. But you were to far up your ass to see, I hope you fix yourself soon and man up. And if you need someone to talk dad would hear you out, you need to start repairing bridges Hawk, cause when this all blows up, and gets out there, you alone wont be able to save Demetri from them."</p><p>And she left him, and walked towards her parents, and Ms. John. His head was filled with more things yet again. She was right, and Daniel had made him feel a bit bitter about the hopeless situation. And he didn't yell about all things he did to dojo and the students. So that was something. As he headed into the elevator, she locked eyes with his as the door closed, it was going too be a long night.</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>A/N: New Story, this one is going to be a ride.</p><p>:A/N</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>